


Super Heroes Become Super Moms?

by Yousaydoctorisaywho



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousaydoctorisaywho/pseuds/Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the Avengers; They're tough, funny, and generally are always in danger. So what would happen when Steve come's to the Stark Tower's with a... baby! All of the Avengers tumble into a world of chaos between saving the world and taking care of a very excited child named Payton. So this Avengers story truly is, Bottle Vs. Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Alright so I'm new to the archive but I have an account on fanfiction.net and I decided to post my same story on here so all of you lovely people can read it as well. If you enjoy it please comment on what you enjoyed about as I am planning on making a sequel with an older version of Payton. And now, enjoy!

If you put a child near a place filled with superheroes in a tall building with maniacs trying to kill the people taking care of the baby... then you would be in the same situation as the Avengers. It all started, when Steve said yes.

Steve had been visiting some old friends after the war, many of them became afraid that he was Captain America while others wanted his autograph. However, when Steve went to visit another friend of his, that's when everything crashed down. Steve jogged down the street, already upset he was late to visit Marie, a friend of his during high school. Yes by high school, STeve meant he wanted to blend in and bumped into a pretty girl and was very interested; sadly it's a major turn-off to Marie that Steve was oddly enough A LOT older. He knocked on the door and waited patiently as he heard soft shuffles coming to the door. It swung open to reveal a young adult with short curly brown hair and green eyes holding a small little baby.

"Steve!" She said surprised, her eyes arching up. "Come in, come in."

Steve nods and follows inside, shutting the door behind him. "Long time no see huh Marie?"

She chuckles and nods, placing the young child down on the floor as she leans over to hug him. "It's been too long... Captain."

She pulled back laughing as Steve just smirked and looked down at the baby. "What's her name?"

"Payton."

The small baby girl looks up at them and smiles at the mention of her name. Payton crawls over gurgling and starts attaching herself onto Steve's leg. He chuckles as he swings her up and holds her on his hip.

"You're a sweetheart aren't you?" He coos while tickling under the chin of Payton.

Payton giggles in response as she coos back.

Marie smiles softly and looks at Steve. "It's kinda funny you're here."

"Why is that?" Steve said as he threw Payton in the air softly and caught her making a burst of giggles resound from the baby.

"Well ever since Mark... Passed away..." Marie said looking at the floor to hide the welling up tears. Steve looked up at the fragile woman and hugged her as she sniffled. "It's just, ever since that happened, it's only been Payton and I and with the new expenses and everything else, I gotta go find a job and get some money before continuing to raise her."

Steve looked at the now sleeping Payton and slowly rocked her. "You know... The Avengers and I could always watch over her while you go job hunting."

Marie perked her head and hope twinkled in her eyes. "Really? You would do that for me?"

Steve's mind wanders as he rethinks what he knows about babies. He's sure that the others would know a bit more and they wouldn't mind either. Between Clint with his two kids as well as Natasha most likely being that really tough looking woman who crumbles at the sight of a baby, it probably wouldn't be a problem. Looking up once again at Marie he took a deep breath and smiled. "Of course!"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed as she hugged him, careful not to hit Payton who now was awake and gurgling at the two adults. "Alright well let me get you the baby stuff and some things to know is that she doesn't like dogs, hates them actually. She goes to bed generally at around 7 but will wake up at around 2 and..." As Maris droned on about the new life Steve and the others would have to face, he knew this would not be an easy job. And for one thing, he knows the others won't be happy...

At all.


	2. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah you know, the famous Tony Stark "known for not liking small children" running into, well, Steve and a small child.

Authors note: hello! So I had already typed up this fanfic so why not spam you all with a bunch of chapters? Well..... I'm gonna stop at a cliffhanger, give it a day, then post again! MUAHAHAHA.... HA... :P

Steve looked down at the bundle in his arms. How did he manage to get himself stuck in this mess? Marie had stuffed a huge duffel bag filled with diapers, baby food, and practically everything that could be fit inside the bag. He honestly felt like he was carrying a TARDIS in bag form. As he strolled down the street holding a baby in one arm and in the other, a bag, people kept giving him odd looks. It's not everyday people saw the extremely muscular Super Soldier holding something so small and fragile. Steve shrugged it off and saw in the distance the Stark Towers. It was around noon so his 'friends' should be up and at the meeting area. Once he finally reached the building, Payton began to cry and Steve nearly dropped the screaming infant. Sighing loudly and not quite sure what to do, he picked the baby up by two hands and stared at her before realizing that the bottom area was slightly... Moist. Steve's cheeks tinted red as the baby's cries turned to screams and more people noticed. He did an awkward laugh before bolting into the lobby and into the bathroom. Quickly laying the child down, he undressed the bottom half and took off the diaper (making a disgusted noise in the process). He kept the pants off and only the diaper in peer fear that she would need to be changed again. Oddly enough, Steve felt as though he had done this forever. The stages he did to make her happy were quite quick and easy. Once the child was rearranged, Steve stood up with the baby and walked over to the elevator. It was an awkward silence as he rode up, the baby here and there making cooing noises. Steve on the other hand was busy making gasping noises as he just stared out the glass elevator in pure terror of Tony's reaction. He for sure would be the first Avenger he would bump into. He sucked in a deep breath as the elevator dinged and he solemnly walked out.

"Come in!" A voice called in the kitchen.

Tony.

Steve sighed and walked in. "Hi Tony."

Tony's back was facing him as he was making a sandwich. "Hiya Cap. What brings you to the most amazing place of me?"

Steve snorted. "I have a gift."

Tony's shoulders tensed as he spun around and nearly dropped the sandwich to the floor. His eyes were arched almost to the point where Steve for sure would disappear into his hair. "Steve..." He said slowly. "Why, may I ask, do you have another human being in your meaty arms?"

Steve looked at his arms. "They aren't meaty! Just toned."

Tony blinked and pinched his temple. "Yeah sure whatever but can we please get to the point of, oh I don't know, THE FACT YOU HAVE A BABY IN YOUR POSSESSION?!"

Payton began to cry at the yelling and Steve began to rock her as he glared at Tony. "Great job! You made Payton cry!"

Tony's eyes widened and he spun in a circle, clamping his hands onto his own head. "He's naming things now, dear God.."

Steve gently kissed the top of her head as she started to quiet down and rested her head on his shoulder. "Tony there is no need for shouting."

Tony dragged a hand down his face and put on a very high pitched and cheery voice. "Fine Mr. Rogers can you please explain to me why you are holding a baby girl?"

Steve huffed and did the same with his voice. "Why do you want to know?"

Tony spun around and marched towards Steve still with his cheery voice. "Maybe because she's under my roof."

Steve stepped closer too with a huge grin. "Because my friend needed somebody to watch her."

"You do realize we are in the most dangerous building in all of the city."

"Well maybe you could just help me."

"I don't think so Cap."

But before they could finish arguing, there was a ding from the elevator and as the two boys looked at the door, both turned bright shades of red as Black Widow, with a gaping mouth stared at them.

"What. The. Hell."

And even in the dangerous moment, Steve blocked Payton's ears and whispered. "Don't swear."

Oh this'll be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody should be given a baby.....

Author's Note: Wow there's going to be 2 new chapters in a single night? I'm on a roll! *rolls into a ball and into a black hole* That turned dark quickly.... MOVING ON WITH THE STORY!  
Nobody really quite knew what to do. Tony was blinking in response to the whole thing, Steve was subconsciously rocking a now asleep Payton, and Natasha was halfway between snatching the baby before it flew out the window or calling the police.  
Instead Natasha just calmly took a breath. "Steve, can you please inform all of us why exactly you have a baby girl in your arms?"  
Steve looked down at Payton who was gurgling as she slept. "A friend who I made while on the job at a high school needed a babysitter for a little while and I volunteered."  
Tony scoffed and and leaned against the railing. "Well considering YOU volunteered, it's YOUR responsibility. Sorry Captain Mom but I don't play nice with people younger than me."  
"Then what do you call me?" Called a voice from the kitchen.  
Tony bit back a curse as Pepper Potts rounded the corner and smirking at Tony. "Is this you're polite way of saying I'm a horrible worker?"  
Tony blinked and looked back and forth between Steve and Pepper. "Um Pep, do you see anything wrong with this picture? I'm sure that something is out of place." He said waving his arms about.  
Steve just shook his head and began to walk away until Pepper gasped. "Oh what a cute baby, Steve!"  
Tony's smug look changed dramatically. "Wait what?!"  
Pepper slowly lifted the baby out of Steve's arms and rocked her slowly. "Hush little baby don't you cry, Iron Man is here to protect you guys. And if he fails to put you to sleep, Captain America will save you too."  
Steve began to smile at her song and Tony just cocked an eyebrow. Before either one could say a word, the elevator dinged open and out walked Clint. Everyone was silent. Pairs of eyes flickered back and forth. As Steve was about to explain, Clint squeaked excitedly.   
"A BABY!"  
Steve's eyes widened as Clint ran towards Pepper.  
"Oh hell no." Tony growled.  
Before Clint could get to the baby, Tony tackled him with a yell and they both tumbled to the floor. Steve swiftly ran over and took the baby, running over near the window away from the chaos. After Pepper untangled the boys, Clint sat on the floor pouting next to Natasha. Steve huffed out a sigh and began to head to the kitchen until he heard the elevator ding again. With horrified eyes, Steve watched as Thor walked out, and eyes fall onto the baby.   
"No!" Was all Steve said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony COULD be a good dad.... possibly... maybe putting said child into danger

Chapter 4  
Steve began to back away and Tony started to advance.  
"Thor, back away from the tiny human!" Tony said with a hint of what looked like fear in his eyes.  
"But she looks like a worthy Asgardian. Let me hold the child of tiny." Thor said starting to walk faster.  
Steve backed up behind Tony. "Thor, no. You'll hurt her!"   
Thor shook his head and pushed both Steve and Tony over, taking the baby gently in his arms. "Hello puny earthling."  
Steve looked up at Thor and Tony, who was lying on top of Steve, began to scramble to get up.  
Thor raised Payton up, causing her to cry. Thor scrunched up his nose and turned the baby around. "Where's the off button on this child of noise?"  
"NO! NOW DROP THE BABY!" Steve yelled.  
Thor looked over and smiled a little. "Well I do like the girl. I'll have another!"  
Thor began to throw the baby but Steve quickly tackled him sending both of them to the floor. Tony nearly let out a scream as he saw Payton fly in the air. Running at full speed, he jumped up and caught her as he fell to the floor. There was another ding in the distance and out of the elevator came Bruce. As he looked down at his papers, he heard groaning and looked up to see a stunned Tony sitting on the floor with a baby, Steve holding Thor down on the ground, Clint laughing hysterically, Natasha glaring at them all while bringing her fingers through Clint's hair, and Pepper just staring concerned at everyone.  
Bruce cleared his throat. "Well this is one way of entering a building."  
All eyes turned to Bruce and Tony gratefully stood up with the child.  
"Bruce! Hello!"  
Bruce cocked an eyebrow and stepped back a little, staring at the child. "Do I have to ask or should I just assume?"  
Tony opened his mouth to speak but Steve suddenly appeared next to him. "You should just assume."  
Tony elbowed him in the stomach and Steve just smirked at him and took Payton in his arms before walking over to the couch.   
Tony sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "So, you up for some babysitting?"  
Bruce blinked and looked around the room once more. "I.... I guess?"  
Tony grinned and before he could utter another word, he was interrupted by a ear piercing scream. Tony spun around and saw Steve gently rocking a screaming Payton.  
Tony groaned and jogged over. "What happened now?"  
"I don't know! She just started crying!" He said staring at the baby with widened eyes.  
Tony scrubbed a face over his hand. "Let me see the kid."  
Steve looked uncertain so Tony just grabbed her and felt the diaper. Steve blushed slightly.  
"Tony come on have some decency!"  
"I'm checking her diaper you dumbass!" Tony said with a roll of his eyes.   
Steve made a O with his mouth and slowly backed away as Tony stalked off before heading to the bathroom and grabbing the diaper bag. As he placed Payton down on the changing table, he groaned aloud.  
"I will pay you if you stay still, okay?" He said looking at Payton.  
The baby looked up at him with glistening eyes and sucked her thumb.  
"Take that as a yes." Tony grumbled.  
10 minutes later, Tony was holding a now clean Payton. He smiled fondly at her and tickled her stomach.  
"Tell any of the other Avengers and I'll sell you."  
Payton giggled and somebody behind him did too. Spinning around Tony was being watched by Clint. He laughed loudly and walked over to Tony.  
"Well I won't say anything, if you let me play with her." He said with a smirk and ran his fingers through his hair.  
Tony huffed out a annoyed groan and handed Payton over. "Drop her and you'll be pummeled by a man on steroids."  
Clint grinned. "Sounds like a good deal."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody please get them a babysitter before they hurt themselves

Chapter 5  
Steve nervously was biting on a bagel that Pepper had made when she saw him chewing on one of her blankets and considering his teeth are super strong he was eating through it. His nerves quieted down upon seeing Tony walk towards him; only problem? Payton wasn't with him. Steve's eyes widened and opened his mouth but Tony just put a finger to his lips.  
"Shut up the kid is fine Cap, he's with Clint. Trust the guy once in a while okay?"  
Steve blinked. "I-I do but he doesn't understand how important it is-"  
"To care for a human being I get it. But I have a feeling he does." Tony said trailing off before swinging an arm around Steve's shoulders. "How about we get drunk so you'll forget about it?"  
Steve cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know...."  
Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll put one of those umbrellas in it."  
Steve's eyes brightened. "Deal."  
*wherever Clint went*  
Payton was rolling on the floor giggling and gurgling as Clint watched with amusement.   
"You know you remind me of myself."  
Payton stopped and looked up at him with curious eyes. Clint grinned. "Because you never keep still."  
Payton smiled and made a bunch of noises as she poked his nose.  
Clint chuckled and picked her up, cradling her. "You know my parents never played with me when I was a baby, and now looking at you I see how much they missed out on."  
Clint then got an idea in his head; an insane one but most certainly a fun one. As he pulled out his bow from behind, he gently lifted Payton up so she was sitting on his lap.  
"Okay Payton today you will learn what it's like to be Hawkeye! Wait now I need to think of a different name for you.... Hmm. How about, BlueEye! Because you have blue eyes!"  
Payton squealed and gurgled before patting his face making Clint laugh. "Guess that's a yes. Alright back to business!"  
As he took the bow and had her hold onto one side, he began to place her other hand on the string.  
"Now Payton I don't want drool on my bow.... Or teeth marks. The Hulk already left some on there so I don't need any more thank you very much." Clint said looking at Payton who was now chewing on the handle.  
Clint shook his head with amusement as she played with his bow.  
"I thought nobody could touch your bow." A voice said by the doorway.  
Clint looked over and saw Natasha leaning in the doorway. "Oh hey! Didn't see you there."  
Natasha smiled and strode over, squatting next to him so she was still tall. "Cute kid Huh?"  
Clint smiled up at her. "Yeah she is. She acts like me, who wouldn't be cute if that was the case?"  
Natasha rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."  
Clint was about to retort until a small body collapsed in his lap. He looked down and saw Payton yawning and rubbing her eyes. Clint grinned. "Looks like someone needs to sleep."  
Natasha nodded and picked her up, walking over to the baby's crib that JARVIS had set up. As she placed Payton gently down, Clint came up to the crib and looked down.  
"You know my parents never told me any bed time stories and if I'm taking a role in taking care of you, I'm telling you one." Clint said with a wide smile.  
Natasha looked at him warmly before leaning against the wall. "Oh this'll be good. Keep it G though. Don't want Mother Steve to come and yell at us."  
Clint laughed and hooked his hand around Payton's. "Well, once upon a time, in a far off world, there lived a strong and handsome boy who had to join the circus...."  
Natasha, as she listened to the story, watched his eyes light up with joy as he told the story and in that moment, she began to smile at Clint, and realize nothing would be better then this moment.


End file.
